Nostalgia Critic
Special Moves Neutral B: HEIL HITLER! The Critic pulls out his 6mm pistol. Quickly tapping the B button causes one bullet to be shot from the direction the Critic is facing, comparible to Fox and Falco's Blaster. Holding the B button however, causes him to say "HEIL HITLER" and shoot wildly from both sides. When he says the line, a Hoop damge-like event occurs to any opponents standing near him before the actual attack occurs. Move Origin While the 6mm pistol has been one of the most used running gags in the reviews ever since Drug Cartoon Special, the term "Heil Hitler" was used in the Captian America review. Near the beginning, one of the characters shot another character saying "Heil Hitler". As the critic then wondered if the character did that in events such as weddings, bar mitsvas, or as a Kindergarden teacher. The sound clip used for the attack bares a striking resemblence to the bar mitsva example. Side B: ELEPHANT! The critic says the word "Elephant" and the The Burger King appears and goes in the direction of the side used for the attack. When it hits an enemy, it causes Negative Zone-like attacks, enemies in mid-air stangely falls while their footstool animation plays, it breaks shields in one hit, and causes Flower. Move Origin The move comes from a running gag first appearing in the "You can't do that on television" portion of Nickcoms, where he compares kids getting slimed every time the line "I don't know" is said to the Burger King appearing everytime he says the word "Elephant". Ever since, it has become his "call back to reality" whenever a totally bizzare moment happens. Up B: Mako Miracle The critic makes a head of Mako Iwatsu appear, making the critic float. While mosly used for ledge recovery, an opponent can get damged by touching the head. < Move Origin In the Critic's TMNT review, he compares Splinter's voice to 'Mr. Miyagi if he smoked a million Marlboros" (please note at the time, he did not know much about Mako). Which angered fans. This problem was resolved in the Sidekicks review, which is where the attack comes from. Down B: EXPLAIN! This attack is a clone of Wario Waft, but causes continuing damage after the attack continues. Move Origin Twice in the Quest for camelot review, after many unexplained stuff, the Critic angrily creates an explosion destroying an entire town, then appologizing after seeing what happened. Final Smash: American Idol (Chuck Norris) A picture of Chuck Norris appears KOing everyone on screen who touches him, except for the critic. Move Origin While obviously coming from the meme, it is a running gag first appearing in the Sidekicks review, whenever a movie attempts something seemingly impossible, he says that only Chuck Norris can do it. Taunts Down Taunt- Yells I WAS FROZEN TODAY Side Taunt- In a ready to fight pose, he says, "I'm... acting..." Up Taunt- Laughs ''Character Description'' Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker, as well as one of his first. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's : Annihilation review. He also appeared in the Transformers 2 review. For character information, please see Nostalgia Critic. Moveset Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches twice, then kicks repeatedly. Can trap fastfallers when used against a wall. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Swings his hand in front of him. Has low-priority. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Ducks and kicks out. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots lightning from his hands. Hits multiple times, for a total of 13-26% damage. *Up smash - WInds up and releases a Psycho jack-in-the-box with a FAIL on a spring inside. Has amazing vertical range, moderate knockback, and high start-up lag. *Down smash - Punches downward on both sides of him. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - Swings his gun to both sides of him. *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Kicks both feet out in opposite direcitons. *Forward aerial - Spits downward. Deals 4% with moderate hitstun against grounded opponents, and 7% damage and meteor-smashing airborne opponents. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with both hands. *Pummel - *Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward. His worst throw. *Back throw - *Up throw - Shrugs and throws the opponent up, dealing 14% with high knockback scaling. Has the second-highest damage of any throw in Lawl. *Down throw - Summons Mako from the floor, who rises into the heavens. Deals 12% total, although lightweights like Yomika and Madotsuki can DI out of the last 3% of the damage and punish NC. Moveset Theme The Legendary Air Ride Machine - Super Smash Bros Brawl Snake Codec Solid Snake: Mei Ling, who's this guy with the glasses? Mei Ling: He's the Nostalgia Critic. He remembers it so you don't have to. Snake: This guy is giving off powerful explosions. I don't wanna even get near him... Mei Ling: The poor little guy has such a hard life... He faced all kinds of shitty movies... like Kazaam, Mario Bros., and North. Snake: Uggh, I've seen it... that cheap movie makes my skin crawl... Mei Ling: Yeah... and after that, his rage slowly grew stronger. I think he formed a rage that's so strong, that he can turn it into explosions. Snake: Isn't that Mako from the Chinese movies? Mei Ling: Yeah... the Critic made fun of him in a review. Snake: Really? I'll punch his balls! Mei Ling: But be careful... his rage makes him a powerful guy... Snake: Give me a break... it's not like I'm fighting an elephant. (the Burger King appears the fuck out of nowhere) Burger King: *naaaaaaaaaaaaa* Snake: What are you, some kind of king??? Role In The Subspace Emissary The Nostalgia Critic first appears in Real City when he travels to the house of his rival, the Angry Video Game Nerd. AVGN defeats the Nostalgia Critic in the Nerd's basement, and both have an insult competition until the Irate Gamer shows up and trophies the AVGN. The Critic aims at Irate Gamer, but IG summons the Game Genie and cycles away with the AVGN's lifeless body. The Critic defeats the Game Genie and follows the Irate Gamer's path. On his journey, he encounters Tommy Wiseau, who attacks the Critic for trashing Tommy's movie (The Room) in a review. The Critic wins the match, but he teams up with Wiseau after he notices a Subspace Bomb detonating the city. They fly off with Mako to escape the explosion. Nostalgia Critic later rescues Madotsuki from her balcony, and all three are seen at a park, mourning over their loss of their city. In Madotsuki's world, the Nostalgia Critic saves Madotsuki from swallowed whole by Big Red. Big Red meets his end with an explosion, and the Critic and Madotsuki protect themselves with a Coke vendor (reference to Critic's review of Double Team). Turns out, it was all Madotsuki's dream. The Critic has his own dream or nightmare about the infamous "Bat Credit Card". The Nostalgia Critic resumes his search for the Irate Gamer after waking up, with his two companions following after him. Once the Irate Gamer hides through the bushes, the Critic orders the trio to split up for their prey. Unfortunately, the Critic gets trophied by a Shadow Bug copy of the Irate Gamer. The copy creates a clone of the trophied Critic and uses the real Critic as bait for his trap. Seeing the real trophy, Madotsuki and Tommy Wiseau stop their fighting and head for the trap. When the real Nostalgia Critic is revived, the false IG clone pops out and prepares to fight. The Critic mockingly laughs at the false Irate Gamer until the doppeleganger consumes more Shadow Bugs, tripling its size, making the Critic shocked. Despite the clone's size, the heroic trio defeats the clone and chases the real Irate Gamer again to a dessicated wasteland. Just as the Critic stated that Irate Gamer is doomed, he eventually meets a surprise... Trivia *According to the Lawl Facebook page, the Nostalgia Critic was stated as being one of the hardest characters to animate due to the fact that almost all of his reviews only show his upper body, as his waist and legs are taken from the TGWTG 1 year anniversary brawl. *The Critic is the first Celebirty character introduced in Lawl. *The Nostalgia Critic is one of two characters whose Star KO #2 animation was never seen, the other being I.M. Meen. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:Powahouse Category:Starter Character Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Real People Category:Reviewer Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human